Survival of the Fittest
by CurlyCreeper
Summary: Kevedd Apocalypse au Edd gets separated from his friends and must rely on Kevin to keep him safe though zombie apocalypses. They will meet many friends along with Nat Goldberg and his lovely companion Rave. There will be romance, drama, death, and oc's. Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d Rave belongs to KiraKurryart


Yeeeee i can feel the creative juices flowing in my brain and spewing out of my ear on white crisp paper. Lets hope this fanfiction will last. I absolutely hate writers block.

As it says in the description, this is a Kevedd Apocalypses AU (Alternate Universe). I will mainly be focusing on Edd and Kevin through out the story.(Warning Nosebleeds May Occur) There will be Oc's involved (I can here the sighs and groans from my readers) Im not a fan of Oc's in fanfictions either since we are not familiar with them but bare with me. I have sketched out two of my Oc's that will showing up in the future. Here is a link to my deviantart and you should be able to find them judging by the title of the art (Cant do link)

(Search XxxAnimeArtxxX on deviantart, Then click on one of the arts that you see and then click my username under the title, you will be at my home page, look at the folders and click OC's. You should be able to find them)

I will try to reach to 1000 words a chapter but i wont guarantee it.

(Also tell me if you see any errors)

* * *

Edd POV

It was dark and stuffy in that abandoned shed and there wasn't much that Edd could do about it. He was stuck and unable to move from his spot on the moldy old worn out mattress in the corner of the wooden room. Judging from the state of his wounded leg, he would not be able to move for quite some time. Maybe a week or two. The wound on his left leg was long and jagged, reaching from his just a bit under his knee to the middle area of his lower leg. Edd couldn't tell how deep the wound was but he knew that it was deep enough to need some stitching. The only thing that is keeping the cut from bleeding out was a dark green jacket sleeve that had recently been torn from that send article of clothing. The wrappings were much appreciated but Edd had a feeling that they wouldn't last for long. Edd hoped his partner would come back soon. Being alone in a dark shed that smelled of rotting wood surly wasn't good for his health. The only source of light was the moon light peeking through the hole in the ceiling. Not to mention, just think about how dirty the old mattress he was forced to lay upon was causing his OCD to act up. Edd distracted himself with some equations so he would not worry and overreact about the state of the mattress. There wasn't really much he could do to entertain himself in this situation. He could only see about 2 inches in front of him and occasionally see the outlinings of box shaped objects.

Edd sighed. He was starting to feel parched. The shed did nothing to block of the humidity from the outside and was causing to feel hot and sweaty. Edd did his best to adjust his eyes to the darkness and was able to make out the shape of his book bag, which was placed at the end of his feet. "This is going to hurt" Edd thought to himself. He carefully shifted his weight, pulling his back away from the mattress. He then moved his hands to push under him to help move himself closer to the bag. Once close enough, he reached for the bag, flinching at each burst of pain that shot out from his leg. He got the bag and repositioned himself of the bedding. Edd wiped the sweat from his brow and began to search for a water bottle in his bag. Luckily, he always carried a spare bottle just in case for emergencies. Edd grabbed the water bottle and drink. He started to feel a little better, now that he was hydrated. Sadly that feeling didn't last when he felt light head and dizzy from the lack of blood in his body. Edd lied even farther down into the mattress, feeling to nauseated to care about how dirty it was. He closed his eyes and reminisced about his past. Before everything went to shit.

Everything seemed so simple back then. He remembered building all of those crazy and ridiculous contraptions for Eddy's scams. Edd chuckled to himself and the memories that played in his head. He remembered Ed chasing Rolf's chickens. He always loved going to Rolf's farm. Edd remember Sarah and Jimmy playing tea party in Ed's backyard. They were always a great pair. Practically inseparable. He remembered Jonny and Plank. Jonny could never give up his best friend, even after they all went to high school. Jonny always hid plank in his bag. He remembered the Kanker sisters. Edd shuddered at the memories of the girls trying to smooch him and the other Eds.

Though, during high school, Edd got to know Marie more. He found out about her infatuation with the arts and encouraged her to join the art club. She flat out refused and left without a word. After pestering her for days on end she finally agreed. Her sisters were a bit reluctant to accept her change in character, but they eventually whole heatedly agreed to this change. This actually helped Lee and May to branch out on their own hobbies. He started to remember his childhood crush, Nazz. He feel for her just like all the other kids in the cul-de-sac. She was good looking and had a great personality. Though as Edd got older his feelings for her cooled down. She became more of a role model and friend than a one-sided crush.

Edd smiled to himself and his chest and face began to warm up. He remembered Kevin. He remembered his ginger orange hair that stuck out of his signature red hat. He remembered his emerald green eyes and sun kissed skin that was lightly peppered with freckles here and there. He remembered Kevin Barr. His once childhood bully and now life time lover. The funny thing is that Kevin had confessed his feelings to him just the night before everything went to ruin. But somehow even after everything, Edd was still pretty happy. He had Kevin. The thoughts of Kevin made Edd's mind wander to back. Back before all the disaster...

* * *

First Chapter Complete! Woot Woot!

I am so proud of myself. You have no idea. \\(OwO)/

The next chapter will take place in the past as you can tell by Eddward's babbling

Edd- I was not babbling, i was reminiscing. Can't a survivor of the apocalypses remind himself of the good old days

Me- Sure what ever you say dweeb

Edd- Hey now you see her*Muffled Sounds*

Me- Shhhhhhhh shut your little baby face up for a second. Now that he is quiet, ill shall get working on the next chapter.

Kevin- I wasn't even in this chapter (-_-)

Me- Shut up you will be in the next one. Go sit in the corner with you boyfriend, Pumpkin!


End file.
